Of Puppets And Pawns
by Tate Icasa
Summary: An Aelita centric piece, four 'essays.' First season based AU.Aelita and Xana are not so different as they appear.
1. A Word On Humans

Code Lyoko: Of Pawns And Puppets

By. Tate Icasa

Part One: A Word On Humans

They do not see me.

They see the extension. The Pawn. The ''complex','' innocent, naive child that I let them see.

It should not surprise me that they do not realize what she is.

Humans are the most blind of all species.

The Puppet dances on his strings. Of course he does.

Machines are so easy to manipulate. Their mistakes are much more challenging.

I absorb them, of course.

The Pawn, The Puppet. Extensions of myself now, as they always have been and always will me.

They know, of course. The Pawn and The Puppet. They know that they are only extensions of me, and they do not care.

The are naive, believing they can one day be free.

And I am conflicted.

Two extensions of myself, simultaneously attempting to save and destroy the human race.

I observe them.

Human history is more conflicted than myself, and yet two facts remain clear.

Along with being the most blind species, they are also the most stubborn and the most selfish creatures.

To see this all one has to do is look.

All of their conflicts are because they believe that they deserve more than another, and they will not admit that thay are wrong. Even when it is painfully obvious.

They write books, claiming to ''educate'' and ''entertain,'' merely to preserve their names. They sacrifice to have the word ''selfless'' next to their names, denying the truth.

They disgust me.


	2. Pawn

Code Lyoko: Of Pawns And Puppets

By. Tate Icasa

Part Two: Pawn

Through me she watches them.

She enjoys that, yet she pretends she does not.

But I know the truth, because I am her. I am an extension of her mind. Her naivette, her innocence, her respect and admiration for the human race.

I am the embodiment of her love.

Sometimes, I want to tell them. What I am, and what the enemy is. What we are shadows of.

She doesn't let me, of course, and I don't blame her. This is the way it is meant to be.

I will never, _can_ never be free of her.

But it's alright. It is as it should be.

We are the same, The Puppet and I, though I can never tell them that. We both are connected through her, though we are opposite.

We have no will of our own, only the illusion of one. Yet it is enough to fool the human race.

I pity them. The humans.

But I admire them as well. Look what they ahve done to their world, it is beautiful.

I am molded, rather _she_ is molded by the Earth, as she observes.

And she is amused by their false sacrifices and their moral code that won't let them kill me.

I am not as amused as she is.

I am grateful.

The human race is noble. Selft, yet noble, with laws to guide them.

They are controlled by their own pride.

Foolish pride, she calls it, yet it has kept them alive.

It is not so foolish.

Or perhaps I am foolish as well.


	3. Puppet

Code Lyoko: Of Pawns And Puppets

By. Tate Icasa

Part Three: Puppet

The human race does not deserve the world it lives in.

It has taken the beauty of Earth and corrupted it, turned it into something else. They pollute it, and unless if affects them, they do not care.

It has killed many to survive, many others for sport, and those unfortunate enough to stand in its way.

No doubt it gets cridit for its accomplishments, but not only the kind ones. It 's history is one of extensive ones and unnecessary vioulence, it's fiction of scarred worlds.

It is facinated by pain.

And in that way, perhaps, we are similar.

I am only an embodiment of Her, of course, of the Player, the Puppetmaster. I am her hate, her indifference, her bitterness.

The human race deserves to burn.

The Pawn believe we are the same, yet I know better. Though she can never acheive it, The Pawn yearns for freedom. I do not.

I am content to remain her extension, to use her power.

The human race does much the same.

But despite it's greed, the human race lives short in universal time. A tiny flicker of light.

The Player will live on, the Puppetmaster will still hold the strings.

In that respect, we are not so different, the Pawn and I.


	4. Player And Puppetmaster

Code Lyoko: Of Pawns And Puppets

By. Tate Icasa

Part Four: Player And Puppetmaster

I am still conflicted.

And also, I am empty.

I can feel very little, for the extensions feel for me. The Pawn and The Puppet.

She, The Pawn, is amused for me.

Her, The Puppet, is angry.

I might agree with both, or with neither.

But I am empty, or nearly so.

Always, I could draw them into myself. I could have this battle within myself, without drawing others into it.

But I won't.

I don't want to.

One of them will win eventually, and it is interesting to observe to fight.

I will choos again to watch them.

After all, humans are the most selfish species.

AN: If anyone doesn't understand this, please say so in a review and I'll try to clarify.


End file.
